


The Lucky Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I guess this is a series now, but that’s bc I wrote it at 2am, its actually fairly dramatic, lol this isn’t even 1000 words send help, sans is dealt 9999 damage seeing kris walk down the street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You just hope whatever timeline shenanigans are occurring turn out in your favor.Because boy-oh-boy.These are some messed up shenanigans.





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> _Everything is alright_   
>  _If only for the night_   
>  _I forgot what it feels like_

You’re not sure what possesses you to stand outside that day. Maybe it was some half-remembered statement from Pap telling you to market the store more. Maybe it was the oddity of that day in general, full of the most extreme cases of deja vu you’d ever felt (something about that repetitive deja vu screams _familiar, familiar._ You ignore it. You know what’s down that rabbit hole).  
No matter the reason, you’re standing outside when the first human ( _not the first, not the first_ ) you’d ever seen comes casually strolling down the sidewalk.

You don’t register it at first. You think, dully, that it’s odd there’s a human here, since Hometown looked like one of the segregated towns—

And then everything looks like two mirrors placed across from each other, and you notice that the kid has brown hair and a striped sweater and you’d swear up and down and side-to-side that their soul was red. 

And you think _oh no._

And then— _how?_

You were supposed to be one of the lucky ones.

You were born with the stars above your head and the sun on your face. You weren’t born with reset after reset tearing you further and further down until you become nothing but a shadow of everything you used to be. 

_You were supposed to be one of the lucky ones._

Because there’s another version of you that’s dead in a golden corridor, far from the brother that should’ve long outlived your dust. That version of you was horrible and grieving and twisted and somehow, someway, your king’s last defense. The last resort. The judge becoming the executioner. That version had an apathetic kid with the hollowest eyes you’d ever seen—and that was saying something, considering you and your brother didn’t have eyes at all. That kid’s hands were coated in dust. Your bones were covered in their blood. 

But there’s another version of you that’s happier than you’ll ever be, with a happy, living brother and a slew of best friends and a giggling little kid on your shoulders. That version of you got the happy ending. That was the version who taught you the wonders of the sky, that you shouldn’t take the stars for granted. 

And there’s another version of you that is so, so incredibly tired and so is the kid, a hundred resets one after another, a hundred failures, each time something going wrong. _I just want to get you all home,_ they say, but every time they reach the king there’s no alternative but to fight or die.

And that version becomes another, where the kid so tired that they snap, and when suddenly everything is dust, you’re reminded that they’re just a little kid. You both cry in the golden corridor, but you deal the final blow.  
* _If we’re really friends... you won’t come back._

But that version could also become another version, where finally, finally something goes right, and you’re both so tired but you can see the sun and the stars and maybe, just maybe, it was worth it. 

And there’s a hundred reflections of all of these versions and diversions, mirrors broken and whole, but you’ve seen them all at some point. You’ve seen enough to know the uniqueness of your own reality. And really, this is only cemented in your mind when you can tell this kid recognizes you, just like you recognized them.  
“hey, look who’s walkin’ around,” you say, hiding your slight panic with easy practice you didn’t have. “how are ya, kid?”  
“...Great to see you again,” they say in their quiet, achingly-familiar voice.  
* _nice to see ya too, kiddo. where ya been all this timeline?_ a reflection grins.  
* _get the hell away from me and my brother,_ another snarls.  
You know better than to listen to bits of broken glass.  
“yeah, it’s really nice, isn’t it? especially considering i’ve never met you before,” you say. No use freaking out the neighbors, after all. Continuing the charade is best for everyone. But you wink, for good measure.  
They smirk a bit, and the rest of the conversation is tense, both of you trying to avoid the familiarity, half of you smiling and proud, half of you furious and terrified.  
You prank ‘em for good measure, make a joke about their mom, and for a brief second you’re freezing in a forest, holding back a laugh as you hold out your hand—and then you’re back.  
And then you remember, suddenly, your brother laughing with spaghetti on his head while a little kid laughed—  
You immediately manipulate the kid into hanging out with Paps. He isn’t doing so hot in the new place, and everyone here is a bit too stiff and proper for his eccentricities. That isn’t good for him—you know how much he relies on people, and how much this sudden onslaught of social anxiety is costing him.  
The kid agrees immediately, and you don’t want to ruminate on that—you just hope whatever timeline shenanigans are occurring turn out in your favor.

Because boy-oh-boy.

These are some messed up shenanigans.

That night, you dream of souls in cages and buttercup vines and faces in static.  
But when you wake up, it’s tomorrow, and you let yourself hope that maybe—just maybe—you’re still one of the lucky ones.

**Author's Note:**

> * _Sans Undertale can’t come to the phone right now_  
>  * _Why_  
>  * _Oh_  
>  * _’Cause he’s dead_  
>  * _It’s Sans Deltarune now_
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
